Dreams and Tears : A Super Star Story
by Fieln-Chan
Summary: Semua impian akan tercapai jika orang tersebut bersungguh-sungguh, rela mengorban diri dan waktunya hingga semuanya terjadi sesuai yang ia impikan. Simaklah cerita seorang gadis yang memiliki bakat terpendam dan usahanya menjadi the Best Super Star meskipun rintangan berat menunggu di hadapannya. Based from true story. Crossover from : AyoOke Indonesia/Audition AyoDance, Cekidot!


**.**

**Dreams and Tears****  
**

**.**

**_Ayooke Indonesia © Megaxus Infotech  
_****_AyoDance Indonesia © Megaxus Infotech  
All characters (except GM) and story © Fieln-Chan_**

.

.

* * *

**_Summary_** : Semua impian akan tercapai jika orang tersebut bersungguh-sungguh, rela mengorban diri dan waktunya hingga semuanya terjadi sesuai yang ia impikan. Simaklah cerita seorang gadis yang memiliki bakat terpendam dan usahanya menjadi the Best Super Star meskipun rintangan berat menunggu di hadapannya.

* * *

.

.

.

Kerlipan mulai mewarnai tiap sisi dan sudut panggung, bersamaan itu sorot lampu dihidupkan. Sorot merah, biru, ungu, merah jambu, dan hijau tak mau kalah memeriahkan panggung tersebut. Terdengar suara jeritan pengagum eksotisan sebagai pelengkap kemeriahan dalam dunia panggung.

_DJ, Turn it on!_

Dengan sontak, Sang _Disc Jockey_ meluncurkan lagu khas pop dan dance, turut serta menghias segala yang ada di depan mata para _spectator_. Otomatis para _spectator_ begitu larut dalam irama cepat hingga merasuki diri mereka untuk ikut berdansa.

_Ladies and getlement, please welcome our best _Super Star_! It's SHOW time, Baby!_

Seketika, tirai panggung tersebut dibuka arah berlawanan diiringi teriakan spontan para _spectator_. Sungguh, suasana panggung begitu meriah dan mempesona disaat sebuah sorot lampu dihidupkan memperlihatkan Sang _Super Star_. Sungguh, siapa yang tak tahan melihat sang pujaan mereka tampil penuh optimis dan semangat di atas megahnya panggung tersebut.

"Michiii! We LOVE you!"

"Kyaaaa! Michiii!"

Ribuan, bahkan berjuta pasang mata para _spectator_ berbinar-binar, bahkan teriakan dan jeritan ala fans kian memanas. Sorakan kagum mereka bermacam-macam hingga tak dapat dikiaskan satu per satu.

Sang _Super Star_ membuka kedua matanya, memperlihatkan permata _cerulean_ terpantul sinar lampu dan para _spectator_. Rambut pirangnya begitu cerah, begitu juga dengan gaun mini biru dengan renda-renda pita, seolah menunjukkan sempurnanya sosok Sang _Super Star_. Tak lupa juga sepatu _high heels_ perak dengan permata di talinya memberikan kesan kilau.

Dengan wujudnya menunjukkan sosok gadis impian dengan wajah mermolek manis nan imut, Sang Super Star mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya kanan kiri. Perlahan demi pelahan, ia masuk ke dalam lingkaran music Sang _Disc Jockey_. Beat demi beat merasuki dirinya hingga akhirnya ia berdansa mengikuti irama. Campuran tarian modern and sexy _dance_ ia tunjukkan kepada para penggemarnya.

Suasana kian mempesona. Kolaborasi sorot lampu panggung warna warni, kilauan serta meriahnya para _spectator_ membuat Sang _Super Star _begitu hidup. Sang _Disc Jockey_ memberikan _bridge music_ dimana ia memperlambat _beat_ dengan suara musik yang lembut. Sang _Super Star_ pun tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan itu, ia bergerak pelan namun sigap. Kedua tangannya ia buka lebar-lebar bersamaan Sang Super Star mulai memberikan _intro_.

"Haaaaah ~"

Suara lembut khas campuran seorang gadis dan anak pra-pubertas yang tinggi membuat siapapun terkesima takjub. Jeritan para _spectator_ turut serta mengikuti suara Sang Super Star.

"When you come and stop breaking my heart ~ I don't wanna be another one… ~  
Pay for everything I live for doubt... Don't let go, don't let go 'till my love…"

Sesekali Sang Super Star menggerakkan pinggang ke depan dan samping begitu cepat, memberikan kesan lembut dan gesit, salah satu kepribadian khasnya. Lambat laun musik menghasilkan _beat_ lebih cepat dan suara bass turut menggemparkan panggung tersebut.

_Michi Myo, Let's GO!_

"Kyaaaaa!"

Tarian Sang Super Star yang lembut, namun terkesan menggoda para _spectator_ ia lantunkan. Tentu saja lelaki mana yang sanggup menguasai dirinya saat tarian tersebut dimainkan olehnya. Mereka, para _spectator_ begitu terhibur dengan aksi spektakulernya.

Permainan lampu dan music menjadi napas dan urat nadi Sang Super Star. Ia begitu menghayatinya. Tidak ada satupun gerakan yang salah ataupun fatal.

Ia begitu sempurna

Ia begitu _terlahir_ sebagai _Super Star_.

Sang _Super Star_ tersenyum puas dengan kemampuan tarian dan nyanyiannya. Ia begitu dipuja, berjuta orang begitu mengaguminya.

Ketika ia hendak mengakhiri tarian khasnya, perlahan semuanya terlihat kabur. Sang _Super Star_ melebarkan kelopak matanya, seolah bingung dan bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi. Ia berhenti menari. Dalam seketika semuanya berwarna putih, bahkan warna tersebut juga melahapnya habis.

* * *

.

.

.

"…ich? …Mich? Mich? Michiii!"

Seorang gadis tiba-tiba terbangun dari mimpinya. Raut wajahnya begitu pucat, kaget dengan teriakan barusan. Gadis tersebut bahkan hampir saja terjatuh ke belakang dari bangku jika ia lebih ceroboh.

"Michiii! Jangan bilang kau tertidur lagi di kantin!" Oceh gadis berambut coklat panjang yang berdiri di sampingnya, raut wajah dan tatapan mata cokelat hazel seolah kesal alias _bete_ dengan sikap temannya.

'Aku ketiduran, lagi?' Tanya gadis yang bernama Michi dalam hati. 'Dan memimpikan itu lagi?'

"Heeeiii! Kau dengar aku tidak?"

"Eh!" Michi tersadar dan menoleh kanan melihat lawan bicaranya. "Maaf, maaf Sabrina! Iya aku ketiduran!" Michi hanya bisa tertawa renyah sembari menahan malu. Wajahnya memerah sehingga ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya untuk tidak dilihat oleh Sabrina.

"Huuh," gadis berambut cokelat bernama Sabrina hanya mendengus canda. "Kalau kau tidur lagi akan kutinggal. Ayo kita pulang!" Sabrina memakai ransel merahnya dan berbalik arah meninggalkannya. "Ku tinggal yaaa!"

"Eh! Tunggu!" Michi buru-buru beranjak dari bangku, merampas tas slempang coklat muda dihadapannya dan segera menyusul Sabrina. Ia hanya mendengar gadis didepannya terkekeh iseng melihat aksi tingkah dirinya.

"Dasar, tukang mimpi~!"

* * *

.

.

.

Hari ini, sekolah tempat Michi Myo dan Sabrina menuntut ilmu memulangkan para muridnya lebih awal. Hal ini dikarenakan libur musim panas segera tiba. Untunglah Michi dan murid lainnya telah melaksanakan ujian akhir semester untuk kelas _XI SMA_ dua minggu sebelum libur panjang. Tentu saja semua murid maupun staff guru punya rencana mereka masing-masing belakangan hari untuk mengisi liburan. Mulai dari rencana berlibur ke pantai bersama teman-teman bahkan ada yang libur ke luar negeri. _Kota Peach Valley_ memang dikenal penduduknya aktif berpergian pada libur musim panas alias _traveler_. Jadi jangan salah kaprah bila kamu melihat pelajar yang keluyuran di pasar alun-alun ataupun sudut kota lengkap dengan seragamnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Michi dan Sabrina menikmati sudut _Kota Peach Valley_, pantai landai bersih membentang sebelah kanan sudah mulai ramai dikunjungi wisatawan baik dalam maupun luar kota. _Kota Peach Valley _juga tidak terlalu besar dan tidak membosankan. Kita juga dapat menemukan penjual es lemon dan es krim di pinggir jalan depan rumah mereka sesuai dengan musim ini.

"Oh ya Michi, kau ada rencana untuk mengisi liburan tidak?" Sabrina membuka pembicaraan sambil berjalan santai.

Michi terdiam sementara, bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sabrina. Dia sendiri tidak tahu ataupun belum menyiapkan persiapan untuk berlibur. "A-anu.. Aku.." Michi berbisik pelan saking gagupnya. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Hah?" Sabrina menoleh ke Michi dengan tatapan melongo. "Kok tidak tahu? Bukannya minggu lalu kau mau ke kota _Sunny Hill_?"

"Oh iya, _Sunny Hill_, kota matahari terbenam! Tapi kesana terlalu jauh dan aku belum terima kiriman dari Ayah di luar negeri." Michi menghela napas lesu.

"Hm, begitu. Bagaimana _Spark Rise_? Kota pemain gitar? Siapa tahu ada event _Spark the Night_(1)?"

"Bukannya kapal feri-nya belum selesai diperbaiki?"

"Oh iya ya."

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, mereka memasuki taman kota_ Peach Valley_. Disana terdapat beberapa penduduk kota tengah bersantai dengan keluarga dan pasangan, melihat anak-anak berlari riang sana-sini sudah membuat perasaan tenang. Sabrina mengambil tempat duduk di bangku taman yang berhadapan dengan danau kecil. Michi duduk disebelahnya dan hanya terdiam bingung.

"Biar aku ingat kota-kota yang dekat dari sini. _March Town_(2), _Spring Breeze_(3), _End Valley_(4), _Hana Garden_(5).." Sabrina mencoba menghapal kota-kota yang ia kenal.

"Kalau _Hana Garden_ _sih_ aku sudah pernah kesana. Sayangnya waktu itu tamannya sedang ada hama tikus tanah, jadinya banyak lubang. Begitu juga dengan _March Town_. Saat karnaval tahun lalu itu, salah satu kendaraan karnavalnya mogok jadinya semua kacau." Jelas Michi sedih.

"Oh, sabar ya Michi." Hibur Sabrina.

"Iya tidak apa-apa." Michi tersenyum tipis. "_Spring Breeze_ tidak jauh juga dari sini. Mungkin aku bakal libur kesana. Kalau Sabrina?"

"Aku sama keluarga akan pergi libur ke luar negeri. Kalau tidak salah ke Eropa."

"Waduh, jauhnya." Komentar Michi.

"Iya soalnya ada teman papaku disana, _yah_ sekalian bahas kerjaan." Sabrina menghela napas pelan.

Michi terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Sabrina beruntung, ia dapat pergi berlibur bersama keluarganya. Sedangkan dirinya yang hidup sendiri disini merasa kesepian. Ayahnya yang seorang tenaga kerja eksklusif di luar negeri jarang pulang, ia hanya dapat mengirimkan beberapa surat dan uang kiriman untuk biaya hidup Michi. Ibunya tidak pernah kembali lagi semenjak mereka bercerai sekitar 5 tahun lalu, memberikan luka batin yang membekas bagi Michi. Mengingat Michi sang anak semata wayang sangat sayang kepada ibunya.

Michi menghela napas pelan, rambut pirangnya yang ia sengaja potong pendek seleher dan menggunakan bando hitam untuk menurunkan poninya terhembus angin sepoi-sepoi. Kaki mungilnya ia gerak-gerakkan ke depan belakang supaya tidak merasa bosan atau suntuk.

Sabrina yang duduk disebelah Michi hanya duduk santai dan menyandarkan dirinya ke bangku. Ia menikmati pemandangan danau kecil yang ditumbuhi bunga teratai. Ia juga tersenyum ramah sesaat melihat orang lalu-lalang lewat di hadapannya dalam bermacam usia, yang sebagian besarnya anak muda yang sekedar menghabiskan waktu dan orang tua yang ingin mencari angin.

_Piip, piip_

Bunyi handphone Michi memecah suasana hening mereka berdua, ia mengeluarkan handphone-nya dari tas dan membuka katupnya, terdapat sebuah pesan baru dari nomor yang tidak dikenal.

_Dapatkan harga tiket promo dari jasa tiket X! Menangkan juga paket liburan ke luar negeri! Promo berlaku mulai tanggal O Juni! Info lebih lanjut hub. 048xxxxxxxx!_

'_Huft_', dengan kesal ia menghapus pesan tersebut dan menyimpan kembali handphone-nya. Sudah berapa kali Michi menerima promosi-promosi liburan seperti itu. Kalau saja ia sudah menerima kiriman dari Ayahnya, dia tidak perlu pusing-pusing memikirkan harga tiket libur.

"Aduh, aku lupa! Hari ini aku belum jemput Aria, adikku! Aku pergi duluan ya!" Sabrina beranjak dari bangku dan melambai ke Michi sembari berlari keluar taman. Michi hanya memasang wajah lesu karena ditinggal sendirian di taman.

Michi hanya memandang lurus. Pikirannya mulai terbang entah kemana. Sejak dari dulu ia sangat suka dengan musik, apalagi tari. Bahkan ia dulu pernah merengek ke ayahnya untuk ikut les menari tetapi ditolak. Jadinya Michi memilih untuk menguburkan bakat terpendamnya dan melanjutkan sekolah hingga kuliah. Terkadang Michi sempat ingin bergabung ke dalam grup _dance_ namun ia malu karena seumur-umur dia tidak pernah diajarkan untuk menari. Ia takut tariannya masih kaku dan ditolak mentah-mentah.

Dibandingkan dengan tari, Michi juga suka bernyanyi, terutama lagu _ballad_ dan _pop_. Suaranya halus namun ringan, hanya saja dia tidak pernah melatih vocal dan pita suaranya untuk menyanyikan suara tinggi serta cara pengambilan pernapasan atau artikulasi.

"Coba saja ada kota untuk menari dan bernyanyi. Pasti seru.." ucap Michi pelan.

Saat pikiran Michi melayang kembali, sosok pemuda berambut mirip bob berwarna pirang berjalan melewati hadapannya. Pemuda tersebut menggunakan headset hitam yang terhubung ke pemutar musik, berpakaian kaos putih dengan garis-garis hitam horizontal di bagian dada dan celana sepatu hitam. Dia juga memakai ransel kecil berbentuk boneka beruang coklat. Tanpa disadari pemuda itu melirik kiri, melihat Michi hanya duduk terdiam dan tatapan mata lurus namun kosong. Pemuda itu hanya diam dan mengernyitkan dahi, kemudian ia melanjutkan jalan santainya untuk mengitari kota sore hari itu.

'_Aneh-aneh saja._' Komentar pemuda itu dalam hati. Sebuah senyum simpul ia tarik dari sudut bibirnya. (6)

* * *

.

.

.

**_To be continued …_**

* * *

**_Note :_**

**(1)** Spark the Night = Event dimana pemain gitar beradu _skill_ dalam bentuk kompetisi yang dimulai pada malam hari (Fiery Concert di Audition). Event ini juga dapat sebagai ajang pemikat hati pasangan.

**(2)** March Town = Kota yang tiap bulannya selalu diadakan parade/karnaval berbagai macam budaya. Mulai dari Budaya Timur, Barat, bahkan Anime (Cosplay).

**(3)** Spring Breeze = Kota yang sebagian besar terdiri dari padang rumput, penduduk kotanya masih sedikit namun tanahnya subur, rata-rata bermata pencaharian petani.

**(4)** End Valley = Kota yang terletak di bawah lembah sama seperti Peach Valley. Rata-rata penduduknya seperti preman dan pencari onar. Tempat tinggal Spark Delight (Pink Corps' owner di Audition).

**(5)** Hana Garden = Kota cantik yang sebagian besar merupakan taman bunga yang disulap menjadi tempat yang menakjubkan, terdapat event You and Me (Ajang mencari pasangan di Audition).

**(6)** Bagi yang kenal pasti sudah tahu siapa dia XD stay tune!

* * *

Halo semua! Maaf ya sudah lama tidak pernah update fanfic. Lagi-lagi cerita crack tentang game. Tapi ini juga berdasarkan kisah nyata Authoress kok. ^^

Tokoh utamanya bernama Michi Myo (Enggak pandai bikin nama XD). Rencana sih Authoress mau masukkan nama tokoh pemuda berdasarkan kisah nyata, tapi apa itu boleh? Saya takutnya pemilik nama menuntut saya untuk mengubah namanya. Huyuh bingung deh. Tunggu update selanjutnya ya!

Mohon reviewnya ^^

With Love, Fieln-Chan!


End file.
